<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP A/B/D/O/E AU by Xibalban_horror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387044">Dream SMP A/B/D/O/E AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror'>Xibalban_horror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, eh, idfk, ill add tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: THE WEEKS LEADING UP TO THE ELECTION IS WHEN THIS STARTS<br/>SCHLATT STARTS A BUNCH OF SHIT AND I AM HYPERFIXATING SO I DO NOT HAVE THE MIND TO WRITE FILLER (history)<br/>A-Alpha: 5.75% of the population<br/>B-Beta: 11.5% of the population<br/>D-Delta: 77% of the population<br/>O-Omega: 4.5% of the population<br/>E-Echo: 1.5% of the population</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn filtered over the lands of the server. A gentle young boy found himself standing on a grassy hill. Messages flashed beside him but he couldn't see them. With one hand he shielded his eyes from the sunlight. A wall rose mere meters from where he stood, and he found himself wanting to walk toward it. </p><p>His name was Ak. He'd just joined this place, and yet he felt as though his home lay just inside the walls before him. Ak had nothing to his name. He barely had the clothes upon his back; a ragged tank-top woven of kelp and rough-hewn shorts that were more rips than fabric at this point. He'd been worldhopping since he could remember. This was the first place where he actually felt somewhat safe.</p><p>The towering blackstone wall did nothing to prevent Ak from stepping right into the small country he'd found. His eyes blurred into brilliant, glowing lilac orbs. The step he took that would've run him into the bricks of the wall instead landed on the other side. He winced slightly when he'd completed the movement; the color of his eyes warped to the same blue-white of soulfire. Ak shook it off and observed the four very shocked people standing in front of him.</p><p>They all wore a revolutionary-ish uniform, so he could barely tell the shortest two apart at first.</p><p>"Are you alright? Was Dream chasing you," the tallest asked quietly, as if he was scared of this 'Dream' person hearing.</p><p>Ak frowned in confusion. He didn't know a Dream.</p><p>"I-a̵̡̤̝̾̋̃m̷̬̝̙̈́̋ ̷̯̳̬̄͛̌f̷͔͎̍̒͝i̴̭̗̒ņ̴̟̅̉ẽ̶͖͖̳͑͑," he tried to say. </p><p>The tall boy looked confused. Ak was quick to realize that he'd spoken in his ancestor language. </p><p>"I am fine," Ak said in Overworld Common English.</p><p>The tall one had curly hair and wore a black beanie, Ak noticed. The shortest two were almost identical; however one was blonde and the other was a brunette. The dark haired boy was quieter than the blonde. The final person staring at Ak looked to be a hybrid like the end-boy, of fox and human rather than mob and human. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED WILBUR HOW DID HE PHASE THROUGH THE WALL WHAT IS HE WEARING," the blonde burst out.</p><p>"Tommy please don't shout, he looks scared enough already," the short brunette said in a quivering voice.</p><p>"Tubbo, it's useless to ask Tommy not to shout," the foxman mumbled.</p><p>The tallest pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses before speaking; effectively cutting off the blonde's still-on-going rant.</p><p>"WHERE THE FUCK DID HE EVEN-</p><p>"Tommy, for the love of L'manberg, shut the fuck up. Tubbo, I admire the effort but as Fundy said, it is futile to ask Tommy to not shout. Now, new boy, who are you and how did you walk right through solid blackstone?"</p><p>Ak did a quick once-over of the four boys standing in front of him. The foxman's name must be Fundy, which meant the small brunette was Tubbo, and the loudmouth who was still shouting was none other than Tommy. He had no idea who or what L'manberg was, but he knew that it was something important to the tall one; Tommy had addressed him as Wilbur.</p><p>"My name is Ak. I'm not entirely human," he stated with practiced simplicity. </p><p>"WELL NO SHIT YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, NO HUMAN COULD WALK THROUGH SOLID BLACKSTONE-</p><p>"Nice to meet you Ak. Welcome to the humble country of L'manberg," Wilbur announced as Tommy continued shouting his lungs out.</p><p>Ak smiled. He didn't miss the wince from everyone who was paying some semblance of attention to him. He knew his particular jaw condition wasn't exactly pretty to look at; imagine stretching your mouth open so wide your cheeks split in half, but it never heals. Every time you open your mouth after that it's opening the wounds, leaking blood and saliva, except it doesn't hurt. </p><p>He could see the questions in Wilbur's eyes, and he saw the moment when Wilbur pushed the questions down in favor for inviting Ak into the country.</p><p>"How does it sound Ak, would you like to join L'manberg?"</p><p>The ender-hybrid couldn't nod fast enough. Wilbur's face lit up like a redstone lamp connected to a daylight sensor at nighttime (which is to say, he was absolutely glowing). </p><p>Ak heard as well as felt his stomach growl and knew the others heard it too. Tubbo just smiled and offered Ak a cooked steak. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fall of an Angel: Wilbur Soot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shit starts to get interesting<br/>also Ak's soulfire fever is cuz he stood in soulfire after drinking a fire res potion. the soulsand bit of the fire interacted with Ak's End-originating genetics and f*cked shit up. basically now if Ak wears full Netherite or re-enters the Nether he'll burst into soulflame and die.<br/>The next chapter contains serious shit. Depictions (graphic) of r**e, s**ual a**ault, violence and gore are included in the next chapter. If you are not comfortable with that, skip it. PLEASE. I do not write that stuff to hurt you (i love my readers)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five weeks had passed since Ak had joined the citizens of L'manberg. He had watched as the election grew out of control. Watched in the shadows when nobody thought he was there. He knew that Wilbur was going to lose. He felt very strongly for the taller male, even if Wil had begun to go a little bit crazy over the course of the electoral campaign. </p><p>So Ak made a choice. He would give his life to protect Wilbur Soot. He would die, so that Wilbur could live to foster a revolution. It wouldn't matter in the end which of them died sadly; however Ak couldn't have known that when he made his choice. He chose blindly. He was given a button and he pressed it. </p><p>The night of the election Ak made his preperations. He would kill Jschlatt. It didn't matter if he died in the process. Schlatt would die before he ever got his hands on the presidency. He wrapped silk string around his hands, leaving some slack for later. It had taken a while to kill all the spiders, taken even longer to weave the string they dropped into a braid strong enough to choke out anything living. The line would snap if a weapon any stronger than stone hit it; but Ak was prepared for that.</p><p>In his left hand he held a glistening blue axe edged with a black metal that seemed to have a bloodthirst of its own. Netherite, the strongest metal in the entirety of the world; Overrealm, Nether, or End. It made him a bit sick to hold it, and he knew it would affect his ability to teleport. Soulfire fever would hinder anyone hoping to wield netherite weapons. Ak popped his back by rolling his shoulders. He stretched and felt the entirety of his spine ripple and free itself up. </p><p>Tonight he would change the course of history. He would put an end to a dictator and clear the path for his beloved. If he died, oh well. He still had two more lives.</p><p>He watched from the shadows as Schlatt stepped up to the podium after Wilbur announced the election results. Blood would be spilt this day, that much was certain. The moment Schlatt began to speak the words "...is to revoke the citizenship of", Ak sprang. He swung his axe with all the power in his body and connected a brutal hit to Schlatt's back. It wasn't enough to kill the bastard, but it certainly wounded him. </p><p>Ak wasted no time in winding the string between his hands and running the slack around Schlatt's throat. Then he pulled. He pulled on the strings as if the man below him were a zombie and not a fellow human. He pulled until he dimly felt the cold black metal of his own axe piercing the back of his head. Everything went black after that.</p><p>///</p><p>The enderman/human hybrid awoke in chaos. He watched as Wilbur and Tommy fled through the center of L'manberg, followed by a hail of arrows. He watched Wil take an arrow to the back of the head and drop like a sack of sand. He teleported out and cradled the body floating in the shallow water, ignoring the steady burn of the water on his skin. Ak was too deep in his grief to notice the body beginning to smoke and disappear; too distraught to notice the netherite shackles clicking closed around his wrists. </p><p>His attention was dragged back to reality when an all-too familiar grinning horned face filled his field of vision. His head hurt. The water was everywhere. Ak was burning. </p><p>"You thought you could kill me, huh, you little halfling runt? Well you missed with that pretty axe of yours. And now Wilbur only has two lives left, and you'll be mine," Schlatt snarled in Ak's ear.</p><p>A left hook that not even Technoblade himself could've avoided connected with Ak's jaw and he was out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Sensitive Viewers Skip This Chapter) The Breaking of a Halfling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shit gets interesting<br/>Schlatt is a Ba type, which means while he's a Beta he can still knot his partner(s)<br/>Ak is an Oe type, meaning not only can he become pregnant as a male, he will always become pregnant with twins or more<br/>Quackity is a Db type, meaning he's immune to pheremones but can exude a calming scent<br/>Tubbo is a Bo type, but his type hasn't manifested yet so he's not bothered by scents and he hasn't had a heat yet<br/>i'll update the typelist if i write in other characters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING TO ALL MY READERS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TOPICS WHICH MAY SQUICK/TRIGGER SOME OF YOU. IF YOU ARE FINE WITH THE TOPICS LISTED IN LAST CHAPTER'S END NOTES, THEN CONTINUE ON. IF NOT, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER. EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE CRUCIAL TO THE PLOT, THEY ARE MENTIONED LATER ON IN BRIEF CONVERSATIONS. HOWEVER DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO.</p><p>SKIP IF YOU NEED TO</p><p>PLEASE</p><p>I WRITE FOR FUN I DO NOT WANT TO HURT ANYONE WITH THE EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ak woke up in a strange place. He didn't remember much except for seeing Wilbur's body slumped in the water near the L'manberg van. Everything after that was a blur. His head hurt and his jaw ached. His inventory was empty, except for one item that he couldn't remove no matter how hard he tried. Netherite cuffs with Curse of Binding II on them. Whoever had him trapped here knew about his soulfire fever and had access to a means of enchantment. They didn't want him getting free.</p><p>Ak's skin burned, and for a moment he thought that the water was still clinging to his skin. Then he realized that it was his estrus cycle. He couldn't recall the last heat he'd had, perhaps the constant stress of being a homeless worldhopper had kept them at bay. His body was only growing hotter and he knew that this particular heat had been triggered by the death of his prospective mate. That meant that unless he was knotted, nothing would sate the heat until it ran its course. </p><p>Grief heats lasted for years sometimes. Gods, how Ak wished Wil would come find and free him. His every instinct was screaming out for the Alpha. He knew instinctively that his scent was emitting at full strength, and that there were gods only knew how many Alphas in the vicinity. If he was where he thought he was, then he had to worry severely about unclaimed Alpha's. (Ak thougt he was in L'manberg prison, a part of the sewers no doubt from the smell of rancid liquor)</p><p>Deep and almost psychotic laughter snapped Ak from his thoughts of his whereabouts. He knew that voice. He knew that scent, dark oak wood and charred timbers mingling with the natural scent of a ram. It was Schlatt. Another scent accompanied his, softer and more palatable to Ak's heat-riddled mind. Lake water and duck feathers, with a swirl of cinnamon thrown in. Quackity. Maybe if Quackity was there, Schlatt wouldn't get the chance to do much of anything to Ak. </p><p>The two entered the room almost silently, save for Schlatt's dark chuckling. Ak's mind swam with need as his entire body called out for Wilbur. Schlatt sniffed the air and made a sound of disgust.</p><p>"Little shit's crying out for Wilbur with his scent as if that traitor was his mate," Schlatt scoffed.</p><p>His expression darkened as he realized what that meant. Schlatt gripped Ak's hair and hauled his head up to face the goat-horned man. </p><p>"You're that piece of shit Alpha's mate, aren't you," he snarled in Ak's face.</p><p>All Ak could do was whimper meekly and continue trying to get a distress signal through to Wilbur. Schlatt just laughed as Ak's scent grew more and more acidic. </p><p>"Hey Big Q, you feeling up to calling a city meeting," Schlatt idly asked Quackity.</p><p>"Uh sure sir, mind if I ask why," Quackity answered.</p><p>"Oh no reason," Schlatt chuckled darkly. "No reason at all."</p><p>///</p><p>Ak was drifting in and out of consciousness when he was dropped without preamble onto the same stage where he'd died just nights (or was it weeks) prior. The cold wood felt good against his burning skin. He let out a whimper of pain when Schlatt's heavy boot pressed into his back. The end hybrid was horrified to feel his body leaking slick as a reaction to the pressure so close to his entrance.</p><p>He didn't want this. He wanted Wilbur.</p><p>"Wil," Ak meekly cried, his feeble voice barely carrying to Schlatt's ears on its own.</p><p>(Un)Fortunately for the hybrid, Schlatt had rigged him with a wire so that Ak's voice echoed just as much as Schlatt's booming bass.</p><p>"You hear that Wilbur? Your piece of shit mate is begging for you, in the prime of his heat, and you've just left him here. I guess I'll just have to satisfy the little shit," Schlatt trailed off with a menacing grin.</p><p>Ak felt his entire body run cold. He was still cuffed in netherite, which meant he couldn't teleport even if his heat hadn't been muddling his abilities. He was stuck on this cold, wooden stage about to lose his virginity to a ruthless dictator who would as soon kill him as help him. </p><p>"Ẁ̸̹Ḯ̵͖̪̖͍̈́̔L̴̗̘̤̎B̵̘͖͂U̶̗͙̬̖̓̒̐̀͌R̴̘͂̈̐͘͠!!!!" Ak screamed. He could hear his own voice reverberating around him and could hear the shocked gasps of the crowd as they heard the scratchy End Common that was his ancestral speech.</p><p>Schlatt just laughed more and took his boot off of Ak's back. Ak clawed at the netherite shackles, feeling bits of soulfire spark and burn his fingertips. He needed to get away from Schlatt's searching hands, needed to get his hips out of the ram hybrid's grip and <strong>desperately</strong> needed to stop letting out pathetic whimpers as Schlatt toyed with the slick dripping down his thighs. His muddled mind barely registered the first arrow that whizzed past the two of them. The second nicked Ak's ear before lodging itself in the floor. </p><p>"Looks like the criminal decided to show face finally," Schlatt laughed as he shoved two fingers without care into Ak.</p><p>The end hybrid squealed like a stuck pig, his voice cracking and imitating an Enderman's dying scream. Jschlatt just laughed more. Ak's squealing dropped to a low keen, piercing the air like static. Schlatt had four fingers knuckle deep in the hybrid now, barely bothering to stretch him before unbuckling his own belt and seating Ak on his cock. Ak's eyes widened to horrible proportions and he screamed. </p><p>His blurry, purple-tinged vision landed on a figure on the roof of the NASA building. Wilbur. There was no mistaking that black beanie or the glint of his Harry Potter-esque glasses. Ak howled, the sound heartbreaking and powerful. Even Schlatt was almost compelled to let the enderboy go to the traitor. Almost.</p><p>An arrow whizzed past, aimed to land itself in Schlatt's thigh, but at the last moment the ram-horned male shifted Ak's leg over his own. The cold metal tip of the arrow lodged itself deep into Ak's thigh and he keened. Between Schlatt's unforgiving thrusts and the arrow burning in his leg, Ak was in a horrible world of pain. His broken screams sounded like moans, which made the ram hybrid move even faster and harder.</p><p>Ak's vision blurred and he began to pass out, until Schlatt twisted the arrow in his thigh.</p><p>"Can't have you missing the best part of your own show, now can I," Schlatt hissed into Ak's ear. </p><p>Ak locked his vision on Wilbur as Schlatt slammed him down a final time, his body betraying him as the taller male's knot locked him in place; Ak cumming at the feeling. Ak had taught Wilbur one phrase in End Common before the election. He'd told Wilbur it meant 'Kill me'. In all reality, it meant 'I love you'. </p><p>"Í̵̡̜͍̃̂̌͜͜͝ ̶̼̫l̶̡͈̭͒͠ȍ̶̢̡̼̯̤̓̕͝v̵̨̰̼͈̄̅ę̵̻̠͚͗̉ ̶̺̃͌ȳ̶̻̂̐́ó̵̪̘ư̸̢̢͇̯̍," Ak shouted as he felt Schlatt begin to cum inside of him. Wilbur readied his bow and let a final arrow fly. It lodged itself between Ak's eyes, letting him slip into blissful darkness and escape as his body turned to smoke and Schlatt was left humiliated on the stage in front of the entirety of Manberg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discovery of Life and Proclamation of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all prolly saw this coming but ay, Ak's preggo *jazzhands* Schlatt doesn't find out for a while, not until the attack on L'manberg where Schlatt has his heart attack<br/>Ak's last words to Schlatt are 'maybe under a different sky you could've raised them, not just made them'<br/>major angst<br/>also longass chapter<br/>i apologize in advance<br/>ak loses his first canon life here bois</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ak woke up in a ravine, with a warm body curled around his and his neck aching. He panicked at first, before he realized that the person holding him close was Wilbur. A quick inspection of his throat revealed a deep bitemark.</p><p><em>no, not a bitemark,</em> Ak thought as he traced the punctures. <em>a bondmark.</em></p><p>Wilbur had claimed him. Wil actually cared.</p><p>Ak teleported himself out of the bed, sad to leave Wilbur's warm embrace but quick to wake the tall Brit so that he wasn't exploring the dark ravine alone.</p><p>"Well good morning Ak," Wilbur sleepily mumbled.</p><p>The ender hybrid nuzzled against Wilbur's side, happy that they were together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>